


Text Messaging

by Rollingkid023



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: Brendan has got a hold of Steven and Wallace's PokéNav number due to him getting stressed out so often. Texting them, calms Brendan. Well, at least for a little while.





	1. Steven

Brendan: Steven? Are you awake?  
Steven: Yeah. *yawns* Why so early in the morning?  
Brendan: I'm kinda, kinda sad...  
Steven: Mmn, what's wrong?  
Brendan: I was thinking about how Kyogre tried to end the world and how Archie was stupid enough not to understand the water cycle.  
Steven: Nightmares, Brendan?  
Brendan: Yeah.  
Steven: *sends link* This should help. https://m.youtube.com/?client=mv-google#/watch?v=PugAhsjEt5U  
Brendan: So good...so relaxing...  
Steven: Listen to this a few times and sleep.  
Brendan: But I wanna talk to you!  
Steven: Meet me at my house during the daylight hours. Sleep. You'll regret it if you don't.  
Brendan: Okay.  
Steven: That's better.


	2. Contests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Brendan wants to enter a contest but is really nervous. Calls Wallace.

Brendan: Please answer...  
Wallace: Hey, is somethin' not feeling right? Steven told me about your nightmare and yet he barely gets any sleep! What a hypocrite!  
Brendan: Hahaha, well, I wanted to ask you about contests.  
Wallace: Oh, since when did you have this interest? You told us you hated being watched by a crowd.  
Brendan: It was a dare. I'm not one to back down from one.  
Wallace: I know. This all seems so forced.  
Brendan: *starts to cry*  
Wallace: Shhh...It'll all be okay.   
Brendan: Ah! I'm terrified Wallace!!! *crying even more loudly*  
Wallace: *starts singing* You gotta keep your head up.  
Brendan: I'm starting to calm down.  
Wallace: That's great to hear. Do you really want to enter?  
Brendan: No. I don't.  
Wallace: Then you shouldn't force yourself.  
Brendan: But I have no choice!!!!!  
Wallace: Lie. Tell them your sick.  
Brendan: Sick of being everyone's little doll.  
Wallace: You need anything else?  
Brendan: Call Steven. Let's all meet somewhere.  
Wallace: Bad day, huh.  
Brendan: Yeah.


End file.
